The Legend of Citty
by CittyKatYuki
Summary: I myself, gets sucked into Ocarina of Time on accident. I must find a way out! I also meet a few people there. Will something happen to me in this world, or will I come out of the world in one piece?
1. By Accident!

Hey! Another fanfiction! Yay! Hope you'll enjoy!

I hope you like it!

: 3

In excitement I rode my bike really fast to get home. I was hoping for my new game, Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time for the gamecube. I had a Nintendo 64 stashed somewhere, but you'll probably get a whole bunch of stuff falling on you anyway… even if you had a whole bunch of armor on you. So I was getting it for the gamecube, there was no chance of getting that Nintendo 64!

My house came into view. It was a two story house, and it was practically covered with a whole bunch trees… which I hope to climb, someday…! They're super tall!

I quickly glided my bike into the driveway and onto the side of the house, and began running over to the mailbox. My lanyard around my neck had two keys on it. One for the house, and then one for the mailbox. I brought the key closer to the mailbox quickly, and reached my hand inside.

"Nothing…?" I wondered. I peered into the mailbox. "It's _supposed_ to be here today…?" I said to myself. I forcefully closed the mailbox. "Damn…" I mumbled. I stomped my way up the driveway, and got to the patio.

A brown cardboard box caught my eye. I ran up to it, and grabbed it. "Why is it…" I shook the box. "…Big?" I took it and went in the house.

The house was completely silent. No one was there, except my brother sleeping upstairs. He doesn't go to work until 2 o' clock… even though I think he should be up by now… ugh!

I opened the box ripping it into pieces all over the floor.

"Meow!" I glanced over to the Maine Coon kitty eyeing me. I petted her, and finished opening the box.

In the box lied the game Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, and a controller in the box?! I grabbed the game and put it aside, the controller caught my eye… it had a bright pink sticky note on it. It read, "Don't press the big red button!" I stared at the controller. "Why did you give me the controller, if I can't press a specific button?" I thought. I glanced up the stairs to check maybe my brother was awake. Still no light or sound.

I grabbed the box, and put it on the table along with the game and the controller. I pressed the button on the gamecube to get the top to go up. I pressed the disc into the center, and closed the top. Following that I pressed the power button, and listened to the buzzing of reading the disc in silence. Grabbing the controller, I stared at the big red button with _curiosity_. I plugged it in and turned the TV on getting to the gamecube.

"Ocarina of time, or Master's Quest?" I asked myself. I giggled, "Master Quest it is!" I pressed the A button. While waiting for the game to start, I adjusted my cat ear headband on top of my head, which I have worn to school.

The game's title screen appeared on my big TV screen. I stared at the controller... I felt, uneasy. The big red button eyed me, and so did I. "What if I pressed it?" I asked myself. It taunted me. I dropped it on the ground. "Nope! I refuse!" I slowly picked it up. "Why is it in the middle of the controller, anyway?" I thought. I sighed, and looked at the TV pressing the A button to start a new file.

My cat came up to me, and began walking on top me, wiping her fluffy furry tail in my face. I tried to move away, but she kept getting back to me purring really loud. "Stap it!" I yelled. I shoved the cat off with both hands… including with the controller in my hand… I pressed the red button. "FUCK!" I yelled, while my vision got black.

o o o

Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!

"Uh… why—"I felt itchy somehow. I opened my eyes, seeing grass. I lifted myself up. "What—the hell?!" I mumbled. I looked around. I was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. "Where—am I?" I wondered.

Tweet! Tweet!

"Where's that freaking annoying bird." I attempted to grab my ponytail behind my head, but instead of soft hair, I get a purple cotton hat. "Ah!" I threw it on the floor. "What the fuck! Is that!" I stammered. I realized my hair was down, and my long ponytail wasn't there. "DAMN IT! I don't like wearing my hair down…!" I shouted. I put my hands on my head against my ears in annoyance. I felt a point. "Gah! What the hell!" I felt my ears once again around the edges. I actually felt a point. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I exclaimed.

My face wasn't on the grass anymore, but my face still felt uncomfortable… mostly around my cheeks. I felt my cheeks, and found thin strands of something…? "What the hell is this?" I exclaimed.

Tweet!

"Shut up bird!" I looked around, and still didn't find _any_ bird… odd?

I picked the purple triangle shaped hat, and put on my head. "God… this is all fucked up!" I looked around, and looked for a bird again. "IS THIS HEAVEN OR HELL?! OR IS IT A FREAKING DREAM!" I shouted. Nothing responded except a howl of wind. The whirling wind came from the east. That's when I notice a huge castle.

"I'M IN HYRULE!" I stared at the castle in disbelief. I smiled a little with a laugh… "None of its real…" I continued to laugh more like an insane person. "It's A DREAM! YOU HEAR THAT!" I calmed down, with a smirk. I looked down at my hands, and took my left glove off. Seeing the three triangles… I stared at it. "Fuck no! No! No! No! God damn!" I put the glove back on. "Shit!" I face palmed. I fell to the floor, looking in every direction. "It's a dream… it's a dream… this shit isn't real! LA LA LA LA LA!" I stood up slowly. "Damn…"

Digging through the pockets of the purple tunic, I found a map. "I'll wake up soon! So… I'll just enjoy the _ride_ right?" I said to myself. "Why did I choose Master Quest?" I said to myself. I followed the map, leading me to Zora's River. "WHY DID I CHOOSE MASTER QUEST? I'M NOT USE TO IT!" I ranted this time. I sighed, and continued looking ahead.

o o o

I began getting closer and closer to a river. I nodded up at the sky. "Isn't it suppose to go down in any second?!" I thought to myself. "And why is it taking FOREVER to get to the river, MY LEGS HURT!" I sat down, on the grass. "I _have_ to have SOMETHING besides a map!" I threw the purple hat on the ground, and dug through my pockets… I found a mysterious small purple box. I opened it, and a purple backpack flew out! "Jackpot!" I opened it, pulling the zippers up and across. Putting my whole head inside, I found the controller. "HA!" I pulled it out, and it had bright green sticky note. It had bright red words on it, "You can die three ways in this game… 1. Have this controller far from your reach. 2. Destroying this controller. 3. Getting actually killed in the game. Enjoy! P.S. You actually can die in the real world, if you die in this world! Have fun! : )

My eyes glued to the worlds, "W-Wah? What!" I threw the controller. "OW!" I scampered over to the controller picking it up. "FUCK NO! I WANNA GO HOME!" I screamed. "I CAN'T DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" I exclaimed. "THIS GAME ISN'T REAL! IT'S JUST A FREAKING VIDEO GAME! It's illusion! IT'S A DREAM! THIS IS ALL A DREAM! NONE OF IT'S REAL! LIARS!" I panted, still not believing anything. I smiled a little, and picked my bag putting the controller in it. I flinched. Grabbing the small purple box, and putting the purple bag in it. It flew into it easily closing the lid. Grabbing the purple triangle hat, and putting it on my head.

Zora's River is where I go now. I got closer to the River. None of it was real; I tried to hold tight to myself. I just feared one thing. I feared that in this abyss, I will lose the thought of reality and the world of imagination confused… while that happens… I fear I may lose my sanity. This isn't real… This IS NOT real… I repeat to myself.

Thank you for reading!

Leave me questions,

Thoughts, and ideas!

Chapter 2 coming soon!

If it's there you should

Be able to find it!


	2. A Friend and An Ememy

Chapter II

The grass was thin, and my leather brown boots stepped over it all. Except in areas without any grass, like the grounds soil. The soil actually did feel real. At this moment the sun shined, but as some time flew by it got closer to its end. In front of me now, was a flowing river. My boring feelings disappeared, as I saw my reflection. I was startled!

My hands slowly grabbed the _furry_ ears on top of my head. I eyed my image, in shock, fear, and even happiness? I pulled the pointy ears on top of my up and down, repeatedly. I gaped now at my own self. "MY DREAMS HAVE CAME TRUE!" I shouted. I began jumping up and down petting the furry ears, while splattering water everywhere laughing.

My emotions got very serene, very fast… I got tired of jumping. And a little bored. I was still very curious about everything in this world, I wanted to find more. I bent down, and leaned on my legs that were now scrunched up together. I cupped my hands, and dived them into the water. THE WATER WAS REAL… and cold?! I dumped the water back into the stream, and removed my glasses plotted on my nose. Placing them in my pocket, I hurled water into my face with my hands. With cold water! In the action I closed my eyes, but once I opened them once again. I stared at my mirror again. I noticed something in particular. Instead of a hazel-eye I saw two golden like eyes. My pupil was thin and narrow. It creeped me out, but somehow… I liked it? I grabbed my glasses, and went to The Zora's River!

Before entering the cave-like entrance, I glanced at the little sign in front of it. "What?" I stared at it… "IT'S IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE!" I glared at it speechless. I sighed and looked the other way, "It… doesn't matter…" I glanced at the sky. I didn't see any sun, but there was light. The sky was painted with pinks, reds, purples, greens, and light blues… it was beautiful. I turned around with a smile, and headed into the entrance… leading me to The Zora's River.

"THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL!" I said while walking around with a smile. The place was a little bit low lighted because of the setting of the sun, but it still held a beauty. The water had an orange color, and the tree had a very nice location… no reason! I just like it.

I came across to an area with no bridge, and at the end of the path was a wall that I couldn't pass. There _was_ land across the area with no bridge, but there was water and the water was flowing quickly… I don't think I'll be cutting across. There is also no way I'd be able to pull myself on ledge there! I observed the area… hoping for another way. Yes, I played this game on my 3ds but… I CAN'T JUMP!

With no ideas I grunted, and stared at the ground. I looked back up, measuring the hole with my imagination. I sighed. "I can't jump!" I complained again. I looked at the empty space, and back at the ground in a pattern. I rolled my eyes, and glared at the river and the empty space. I backed up slowly… five steps. "I'll try…" I said to the strict water… and you hole! I ran up to the river, and jumped over it… for a second I felt I was flying! But then boom! The ground… actually on second thought, I'd rather stay to the ground!

"Yes!" I yelled. I walked slowly in my victory, with my arms crossed behind my head. My eyes met with a sudden rock like shell coming towards me at high-speed. "Ah!" I quickly dodged it, by leaning to my right. I almost lost my balance, but my heels managed to grip the ground. While in that position, it took a while for my eyes to observe my surroundings. _Another_ , rock-shell ball flew to me. Dodging it, I observed where it had come from. A pink like squid, with vast eyes with green in the center met me. I had great revulsion in it, and some type of fear of it. "Ew…" I ran away, and I jumped over to the next open ditch.

Quickly observing, I found a wall but ignored it, and jumped over the next empty space that I noticed was a little bit more above the river. I kept going until there was nowhere to jump to, except fall to. I stared down it. "Do you normally just… jump down?" I asked myself. I glanced back behind me, and looked for that _monster_. Nothing. I turned back. "Um…" I looked around, for "hopefully" something in use. Nothing! I smirked, and sat down on the cliff. My legs hanged down on the edge… I started to stare more at the bottom, as my vision zoomed in and out… it looked as if I were higher than I was already. I felt nauseous, and my palms were sweaty. "Can I have a ladder… or something?" I called out… still nobody replied to me… I somehow felt lonely?

I soon made up my mind, on facing my fears, and got myself to be hanging on the edge. I still didn't let go! As much I did want to though, my fears and my own body took over me. "HA! Coward!" A voice ringed in all four of my ears. It startled me, so I fell to the ground with a crash! This caused me to get a get a few scratches. "Ow!" A nonstop taunting laugh shadowed over me. A little black cat was in the same spot I was standing before.

I was speechless for a few moments, but in annoyance I attempted to stand my ground. A smirk grew across my face.

"You have a problem, or are you having a bad day?" I asked. The cat didn't even make contact with my own eyes.

"I _love_ how you represent that _thing_ embodied on your left!" The black cat laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care, how I use it…" I hissed. The black _annoying_ cat laughed more without saying anything for a while. It just couldn't get a hold on it. Is this what you get from talking cats? I mean I LOVE cats! But…

"What brings you to this place, human?"

"Human…? I thought I was a cat in this game!" The cat observed me, and put on a tight smile on its face. I was able to see a spilling laugh trying to break through.

"R-Right… you may be a cat in this game… BUT! You're _nothing_ compared to my _fine_ self!" The cat began walking around in circles, with its tail straight up. "Fine fur! Fluffy ears! And even _purr-fect_ paws!" It bragged. This cat was rude…

My ears twitched, "I didn't know there was a cat like you in this game!" I marked. The cat quickly stood up on both of its hind legs, and one of its front paws was pulled towards its chest.

"Are you insulting… _me_?!" The cat glared at me.

"Well… if you want to play that game, I can play that game as well…!" I muttered.

"Oh! Well I was thinking of helping you… BUT! If you're not going to be KIND to me… I guess… I should… I should…" The cat looked down. "Curl up, and die some place!" The cat mumbled. I face palmed… this cat, was giving me a headache! It wants to be extremely obnoxious, and WANTS me to treat it with kindness? Could this be my teacher? It reminds me of my teacher A LOT!

"If you want to help me, I suggest you treating me with _kindness_."

"You start first!" The cat sobbed, and ran away. I rolled my eyes and got up. I was really curious about The Zora's Domain, but that _cat_ had to get in my way… I looked up at the sky, it was dark and grey clouds rolled over above my head. I sighed, and started up on my path again.

o o o

"Finally!" I stretched when I got inside the cave behind the waterfall. I looked around, everything was frozen… there was only a few Zoras that were not frozen. "Wah!" A sobbing sound made. I went up to the stairs almost collapsing mid-way, to find the crying. I was curious about it, and there it was! Halfway up.

"Wah…!" The sobbing commenced. The Zora child, actually had blue skin! It was a-mazing! It wasn't wearing anything, like most Zoras. It had glorious blue eyes, but they were soggy because of the crying.

"Wah…!" It continued. I can't believe I stood in front of it examining it, and said nothing! My bad!

"What's wrong?" I asked. The Zora child continued to cry out loud ignoring me. Why did I feel like a ghost?

"Excuse me?" I asked. Still the child didn't recognized. I still had hope in my pockets, which I actually have… No lie. I pulled the small purple box out of my pocket, and opened it; retrieving my purple backpack. Opening that up, I closed my eyes, and reached into air. I imagined a bag full of different flavored lollipops. I pulled my hand out, and found a BAG OF LOLLIPOPS!

Giggling, I pulled a lollipop out, and waved it in the child's eyes. The Zora's eyes glued to it.

"What is that?" It stopped crying!

"It's called candy… you should like it!" The Zora snatched it out of my hands, and ripped the wrapper off throwing it on the floor. It plunged it into its mouth.

"This is yummy!" I nodded, and the Zora child glanced at me. "Who are you?" The Zora child asked. I smiled.

"I'm Citty!"

"I'm Rachael!" She smiled. "You should be my friend…" She tilted her head, "because, you're nice!" My smile got bigger.

"Yeah!"

Thank you for reading!

Give me thoughts, questions,

Ideas, I'll take it all.

THANK YOU! : )


	3. Water Magic! And Someone Mysterious?

Chapter III

"Somehow you look familiar…"

"I do?"

"Yeah…" I smiled.

"I met a few people like you!"

"Really?" She nodded. I looked up the stairs, and shivered slightly. One of my eyes looked over to Rachael. "Why is it so cold here anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, I just know that the Zora's Fountain has been frozen over…" I began walking up the stairs, "Then why don't we go check out!" Suddenly I felt a sudden pull on my hair. "OW!" Almost falling down backwards, I pulled up. I turned around.

"Sorry… I don't want you going up there!" I stared at her.

"Why?"

"It's super cold!" I sighed. She sniffled.

"That's how I lost one of my friends!" I looked down.

"Sorry…" I nodded up, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to Lake Hylia," She smiled, and we went back to Zora's River.

Rachael was super happy, "C'mon!" She dove into the water. "Wha—"I looked down at the water. Rachael peeked her head up from the water. "Aren't you going to jump down?" With all these freaking clothes on? I'm wearing so many layers! "I…" She glared at me, "C'mon! It's fun!" I _even_ have boots on! "Um…" I glared down again. "I don't know…" I glanced at the twisted walkway in front of me… all I had to do was jump. "C'MON YOU COWARD!" She laughed. I looked down at her, and back at the jump. It was just one big jump across, or a jump into a pool of water… I don't want to get wet though… but it's difficult to jump across. "Um…" Instantly I'm falling into the water. "GAH!" SPLASH… into the water head first. I couldn't breathe, but Rachael grabbed my hand pulling me up. I began spitting out water.

"Why did you jump in like that?" She asked. I glanced up. _Did somebody push me?_

"I—I don't know…"

"Well… are you okay?"

"Yeah… I thought I was going to drown… that's all."

"Don't worry, you won't drown if you're with me!" I nodded to her.

"Why?" She smiled.

"If I just grab someone's hand, they can breathe underwater! They can also swim swiftly." I tilted my head.

"Really?" She nodded. "That's cool!" I peered up where I was standing before. "Did you… see anyone up there?" Rachael looked confused.

"No, I didn't" I looked down into the water.

"Okay…" Slowly a smile drew across my face. "Let's get going!" She grabbed my hand, and led me down the stream. It didn't take too long.

Land came, and I was able to stand on the ground including Rachael. My outfit was all soggy though.

"Where _is_ Lake Hylia? I've never been there." I pointed to the southwest.

"It should be over there!" She glanced at my hand, and stared into the distance.

"It seems far away…" I sighed.

"Yeah…" All of sudden a vibrating feeling came from my pocket. I stared at it annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I pulled the purple box out, and it started to judder in my left hand. "That's a pretty box…"

"It's also an annoying one too…"

"Why?"

"I don't like it… at all!"

"Okay?" I opened the purple box, and out flew a golden staff. I examined it.

"Ooo… what's that?" I stared at it. It had a long golden handle that was about two-feet long. It also had the Zora Sapphire on it. The sapphire was really pretty, it looked like there was actually water inside it. In script it said Zora Water Wand.

"Zora… Water… Wand." I mumbled.

"Water wand?"

"Yeah,"

"That seems interesting," She said. I held in my hand.

"How does it work?" I mumbled. I rapidly began shaking it. Rachael just stared at me like I was a crazy person. It was weird. I stared at it for a second, and eventually figured it out. I turned the staff over, and found a sapphire triforce. Again it looked as if it was made of water. I place my thumb over it with my right hand, and swung it. Nothing happened.

"What?"

"Does it work?"

"I… don't know?" I observed it again. I was confused. I switched the hand I was holding it… and place my left thumb on the triforce. I gave the Zora Staff a yank, and out came water. I stared at it with amaze and shock. With a smile on top.

"Cool! Can I try?" I glanced at her.

"I… guess?" I handed it to her. She had it in both of her hands.

"WOW! This looks AMAZING!" She had a huge smile on her face. She gave it a yank, but nothing happened. She looked sad.

"Your other hand?" I asked. She place it in her right hand, and swung it again… nothing. I was confused. Does it only work with me? Was it the triforce?

"Why won't it work?" She handed me the staff, and I put it in the purple box.

"I don't know…" I stared at the ground.

"It's unfair." I smiled slowly.

"Well… you can breathe underwater!" She looked down.

"Yeah… but you're adorable, you have cat ears, and you can use water magic!" I stared at her.

"You have water magic too!"

"Yeah… okay…" I looked down. I felt bad somehow… I also regretted being here, if I'd make people feel bad! I looked back into the distance, leading to Lake Hylia.

"Do you think it will make it faster to get there with magic?" She asked. I nodded to her.

"Yeah…! I can try that." Out of the blue suddenly, lightning came by every five seconds, and the ground shook. I almost fell over on my face. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I thought I saw a person, wearing black, and something bright yellow. It was hard to make out, especially with the short time period! They were moving at light speed. I glanced at Rachael. "Hey! Let's see if we can catch up with them!"

"How?" She asked. I quickly threw out the purple box, and my Zora Wand came out. "Oh, yeah!" I glanced at her. I really wanted to get moving quickly. I lent my right hand to her.

"I'm not sure how this will work out…" Rachael stared at my hand, and grabbed it. This may not work because I'm right handed… not left handed. I placed my thumb on the triforce, and aimed at the ground. Enormous amounts of water began pouring out underneath us! It was like we were flying! Though, it was more like surfing than flying because it was a giant wave.

"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!" I smiled.

"Yeah, it is!" I still remained focus on the staff. That was somehow the other difficult part. The wand was bringing so much force to my hand! My hand was vibrating because of it. I wasn't use to something like this, it made me shocked. In this, I placed my other hand on the wand, and suddenly my hands began glitter with sparkles around them. I stared at them, I was curious.

"WATCH OUT!" Rachael screamed in my ears. I glanced up quickly, and saw fences and some small pillars. "GAH!" Quickly I raised the staff up, and the wave ascended over the fences. I drew the wave closer to land, and dropped the staff on the ground. With that myself and Rachael landed. I landed on my hands on the wet muddy grass. My face was covered in sweat, I was panting, and my eyes were wide open.

"That… that… scared the crap out of me!"

"Well, you nearly killed us!" I glanced over to her, and sighed. My head fell towards the grass again.

"I want to find that person…" I slowly looked up with hardly any energy left! I saw _someone_ wearing black clothes, and two bright yellow things on them. I tried to look closer, but my eyes strained in the action. I was  really eager to know who that was… I didn't notice them from _any_ Zelda game!

My hand gripped the staff on the wet grass, and I began sprinting over to Lake Hylia to get to the mysterious person.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Rachael called out. I didn't respond. The person was probably going to disappear pretty soon… I wonder if they were going into the Water Temple as well!

Instead of swimming across, or cutting across the bridge, I used the Zora Wand. I poured water and made a wave. The person noticed me, and put a mask on… The Fierce Deity mask? They dove in the water, and disappeared into the abyss of the Water Temple. "CRAP!" I was annoyed.

For some reason, I heard a high-pitched sound, and my water began to feel less dense. I looked around. "Wha?" I was puzzled. Then all of a sudden, the watery sapphire began to drain. I stared at it in confusion. All at once in seconds, I fell in the water… SECOND TIME IT HAPPENED TODAY! "AH!" It hurt this time though!

My wand began lighting up again for some reason? The watery blue sapphire came back! So I used it to bring myself up.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?" I looked over to Rachael, while kicking my legs and moving my arms to keep a water balance. She dove into the water and swam up to me as fast as she could.

"I guess my staff lost some power…" I stared at the staff. "Maybe it charges with water…" I mumbled. She stared at it with me.

"Maybe…" I glanced over at the hole where the Water Temple was.

"Were going in there!"

"We are?" I nodded. She sighed.

"Okay… I just…" I grabbed her hand, and forced us under. She led us into the pits of The Great Water Temple!

Thanks for reading!

Leave reviews; such as

Thoughts, questions, or ideas.

YAY!

THANK YOU

SO

MUCH

!

!


	4. Small Suspicion with a Cat and a Human

Chapter IV

"Geh…" Water filled inside me, and splashes of water filled my surroundings with me struggling to get to the surface. In an instance, I saw a blue-skinned hand reaching for me. In the little strength I had, I grabbed the blue-skinned fin hand. I flew up on to the platform, grasping for air.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!?" I looked up at Rachael now glaring at me.

"I… wanted to… catch up… to that," I coughed. "…person…!"

"Is that… REALLY worth risking your life?!" I looked away.

"Maybe…" She face palmed. "You're serious!?" I stood up. "Yes, I am." Her head slowly went down. "Seriously…" I sighed, and began walking forward. "I'm just like that… it's probably how I'm going to die in this game!" I felt a darting stare. "Game?" I stopped, in fear. With a laugh. "Er… where are my words getting to? Ha ha!" Again she stared at me like I was a crazy person. "Did you inhale too much water?" I turned around, and stared up. With short time to say something, I looked back to her with a slow yes. She walked pass me. I watched her swim across. WAIT A SECOND… SWIM!?

I ran over, and stopped on my heels finding WATER! I still don't understand why I have a fear of water in this "game"! The water was vast, it scared me.

"Um… what are doing?" I glanced up, and crossed my arms. Looking around, I thought of answers. I raised my index finger up, pointing at her.

"SIMPLY! Just observing the water! FOR THAT PERSON!" My words were the exact words printing out of my mind. I seriously sounded like a person advertising Pokemon or something!

"What is up with you, right now…" I stomped.

"WELL! IT IS _OBVIOUS_ THAT I WANT TO FIND THAT PERSON!" She turned around. Oh please! Buy buy!

"You need to chill," She said with a leaving around the corner. I gaped, and took my wand out. Placing my thumb over the sapphire triforce, and made a wave to get across. Running along the corner I found Rachael.

With all the noises I was making to run on the tile, she turned to me.

"Can you use your wave, so we can get across?" I smiled slightly, a little annoyed.

"Well… I was going to do _that_ anyway…" I walked up to her, and held the wand pointing down. Water soon flowed below us. She got on, and I led it up onto the other side. "WATCH OUT!" I noticed a pillar in the way, it had a snake head. I swiftly moved the wave to my left, and lowered it down to the ground floor.

"You almost killed us… _AGAIN_!" I glared at her.

"It _is_ a little difficult to maneuver with this thing!" She sighed.

"Okay…" She stood next to the green door, and I opened the door _for her_. The knob was slightly cold. We both walked in.

Inside the room, were slow moving spikes gliding across the room. There was about three layers of those.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?!" She shrieked with horror. I as well was in shock… I didn't really… want to get hurt! I mean I have a Bougainvillea plant outside my house, in the backyard. It has magenta flowers on it, but like roses they have thorns. I love them… and I hate them… I don't know if I _like_ spikes gliding around.

"Um… I guess I'll use the wave—"A high-pitched voice interrupted me. "Oh… you won't be doing that!" I glanced up, and so did Rachael. A black cat… and her demonic green eyes glared at me.

"Oh… it's you…" She looked away, placing her left paw on her right shoulder, with her eyes squinting.

"OH YES! I may help you now… but I still WILL remember, how you treated me before!" She sobbed.

"Well… you were treating me in a rudely manner AS WELL!" Rachael was gaping at the cat.

"OH WOW! A TALKING CAT!" She shouted out. The black cat brought herself to Rachael, and smiled at her with graceful smile.

"Well! Finally _someone_ who appreciates me!" I grunted, and rolled my eyes.

"WHY DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU _WANT TO SAY_!" Another glared shot up me.

"Hmph… you should bring yourself up her and catch me… BUT!" 1… 2… 3… "YOU **CAN'T** USE ANY MAGIC!" I smirked, and the cat ran to my right somewhere. I quickly struggled up the slope, avoiding the spikes.

"HEY WAIT!"

"I have to deal with this cat on my own…"

"WHY!"

"Because… you'll stop me!" I got up. There was a large door with a lock on it, and a small little hole in the wall, to my right. I stood in front of the hole, and got closer to it… I heard a mixture of voices.

"HEY WHY NOT! I WANT TO COME!" and there was, "Turn into a cat!" I laid down on the tile floor, and attempted to listen to the second voice. " _Turn into a cat, by pulling your invisible headband off!_ " That's exactly what I heard.

I sat up, and tried to visualize my headband. It wasn't actually there of course. I practically was wielding air, nothing special! It _did not_ work! "HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" She kept on going in an annoying circle, so I closed eyes. Again… I imagined a headband, and then a triforce appeared to me? I opened my eyes, and I tried to stand up but I couldn't? Looking down, I saw brown paws with striped fur, and a sapphire triforce on my left. I glanced at my nose, and found that my whiskers really came out! I'M A CAT! FINALLY MY DREAM HAS COME TRU—

"Get in this FREAKING HOLE!" I rolled my eyes, and crawled in the hole.

The hole was slightly wet, and it was narrow. I kind of struggled to walk because I wasn't used to walking on all four legs! But I couldn't believe it! I HAD A TAIL AND I WAS A CAT! I could see very well… the area was illuminated, and I saw things fine without any glasses.

O O O

HOW FAR WAS THIS?! Oh… I see something. I sprinted over. The black cat in her shadow stood in front of me.

"Hey look… you found out how to be a cat!" I stared at her.

"You're bugging me…"

"Hmm… you think you can turn back to your human form?" She asked.

"How?" She looked away, and licked her paw. She began grooming herself.

"Well it's obvious… imagine yourself human…" I sighed, and closed my eyes. I tried to imagine myself. Brown hair, hazel eyes…

My eyes open, and the black cat was now what I saw as my head was tilted downwards. "I really wanted to be a cat…" She looked away with her eyes closed.

"It will come in important needs…"

"Yeah well…" The black cat that appeared in front of me began glowing? It was a light-greenish glow… her form also began to grew. I stepped back. Purple sparkles appeared, and a visual image appeared. Purplish-Black hair and green eyes. Same hair colored ears were planted on the head. Pale skin, and a black cute dress with a purple bow tie as well. There were also brown boots laced to the bottom.

Her eyes laid on me, and she had no smile at all.

"You're cute!"

"Oh… so now you're nice…" She turned around and began walking forward. Her voice was actually not as high?

"Actually… you've been treating me rudely…" She stopped.

"Let's go… we have a boss to beat…" I sighed, and got closer to her. I dared not to walk beside her, I didn't like her.

O O O

Her foot steps were fierce, and they clicked the floor. Her hair also glided with her movements. I just glared at her behind hoping that my wavelength would reach her. I did not like her… I wanted to hit her, and send her flying! Yes! Wait… maybe it's my chance! I stepped closer to her, and looked down at her feet to match my walk speed. But… all of a sudden, she turned around, and looked at me.

"Go fill your wand up with water over there," She pointed to a small pool of water. I sighed and walked over to the pool of water… I was _so_ close to slamming her on the ground! I basically cried in my head. Oh well…

The pool of water actually looked like a _small pool_. It had tile in it for the bottom, and some kind of symbols on the sides… I still can't understand this language! I dipped the wand inside.

"You have to be careful with how much water you use,"

"Why?"

"Well, I was getting to that…" She sighed, and I squinted my eyes in annoyance. Afterwards, I pulled my wand out.

"Do you remember when your water just stopped working when you were getting to that girl," I turned around.

"It's a SHE!" She glared at me, with her face pumped with actually anger. I just pranced around. "YES! I'M GOING BE FRIENDS WITH THEM!" I for which was _pumped_ with happiness. I went on and on jumping around, and she just gave me ominous stares. I didn't really notice.

She face palmed. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…" I stopped, and looked at her. "Well you said something," She tilted her head in anger, and kept walking. Bad day? I guess so… "Then forget it…" I stood there. "Wha…?" Why is she so confusing? "I'm sure you can figure it out…" She hissed. I sighed and followed behind her. I think she is boring as a human somehow?

Again, I didn't want to get close to her. She had some energy going around her, I still didn't like. I just leaned to my sides to talk to her. "Do you think I'll meet this person at wherever you're taking me?"

"Do you remember why you came here? …to Hylia Lake?" She grumbled.

"Uh… yes, I came here to at least try to beat the game."

"Exactly," She said before I can draw another breath. I nodded up.

"We're going to beat the game, and get you out of here." I tilted my head.

"Wait… why do I have to get out of the game, _so quickly_?" Silence… I looked at her behind confused. Is she supposed to be helping me? "Hello…?" Her head still remained forward not saying any word, or having a reaction. See boring!

"Let's see how well you do…" I sighed.

"Yeah… okay… I'll probably die…" She said nothing… why is she so boring… GAH!

A door now stood in front of us. It had a lock on it… a blue lock in the symbol of the Zora's. The girl faced me, she didn't seem to care. She held a blue key in her hand as well.

"Use your water to loosen the keyhole." I glanced at the lock, and back at her.

"Loosen…? How is _that_ supposed to work?!" She sighed.

"You're wand has the same symbol on the door…" I glanced at my wand. Awkward moment of thought!

"Oh…" She face palmed. I raised the staff, and pointed it at the lock yanking it forward. A swarm of water floated in the air around the lock. Not sure what to do, I pulled it towards. She smiled. WELL LOOK AT THAT!

"You're a quick learner…" She stepped closer to the door with the blue key pointing in the direction.

"Not at school," I added.

"Hmph… so what… I hated school as well!" I stared at her.

"There's school in this world?" She paused. Her hair blocked my view of her face.

"Yes… if you want to put it that way," She continued getting to the door.

"Huh…" She placed the key inside, and tilted the key to the left. She jerked her hair at me, and smiled at me.

"Ready?" Confused a little bit, I said yes. The doors flung open…

Thanks for reading,

Leave your thoughts,

Questions, ideas,

Comments, I don't

Know. I like good

Responses, they

Fill me up with joy!

: ) just one more thing,

THANK

YOU!


	5. Fear, Confusion, and Happiness!

Chapter V

Enjoy!

The door opened, and closed shut behind us. Startled, I jumped and looked behind me.

"Fuck…" I glanced back forward, and found the girl staring at me. I giggled. "I didn't expect it!" She sighed.

I looked around the room. The floor was a blue tile with a lapis border. The walls had gold symbols on them, and well hugging the floor were thorns. Thorns with sharp ends, I kind of got goosebumps thinking _or_ looking at them. In front of me, was a pool of water, with platforms and ladders on the side. I didn't dare to get near. My eyes suddenly saw eggplant hair dashing in front of me.

"W-WHA!" A giant water-like snake came out. "OH GOD!" My head went over to her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She jumped back, and grunted.

"It's the only way I know how to lure it out. Don't you think that as well?" I stared at the water-like snake.

"WHAT IS IT?!" She rolled her eyes.

"It's Morpha," I laughed, she looked over her shoulder.

"What…"

"I knew that!" She smirked, looking forward again. I looked away.

"Use your wand, and take its eye out…" I looked back at her disturbed.

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL? TAKE—"

"Just do it…" She muttered. I stepped back.

"O-Okay…" I flinched.

"Don't worry, you won't get hurt…" I was confused… but anyway my wand spun in my hand. My hands laid on it, with my left in lead. I hooked water on the eye, and pulled it out. It was quite revolting, but aubergine hair jumped in my vision. Magenta sparks came from her hands. "Two more times…"

"Y-Yeah…" The same process repeated another time. I grabbed the eye with water, and she jumped in front of me. She smiled.

"One more," I nodded, but as soon as that happened. I'm suddenly in the air being strangled to death. "Geh…." The girl turned around with horror. "CITTY!" She shouted. How… does she…

I couldn't breathe. It was weird… there was water all around me as if it were a physical object. I wasn't able to breathe, it felt like water of course, but it was some kind of object?!

My vision began to fade a bit, and the thing still had a grip on me! It was swinging me in circles perhaps?! Then, I was thrown against the wall, and on to the floor. My head was spinning. The girl jumped in front of me.

"Are you alright?!" I nodded my head up.

"Y-Yeah," I stood up slowly staring at her. She was defending me, and she's worried about me? Why does she want to defend me exactly? We didn't start off so great, so why? Oh! And how does she know my name?! Did she hear me introducing myself to Rachael?!

I stood up almost completely falling to the ground because of my dizziness. I pointed my wand at the eye, and pulled it out. The girl attacked it with her power, and with no strength left I fell.

"CITTY!" Of what was left of Morpha were endless explosions. The girl looked at me with her green eyes. She jumped over to the center platform in the pool. She skipped across in one dash, and picked something up. It was something the color of sapphire? She came to me and bent down.

"Here hold this!"

"What is it?"

"It's an item that advances all your skills, and heals you by giving you more health. It works to anyone who touches it." I stared at her eyes.

"Well, why isn't it working for you… if _you're holding it_?" She glared at me, as if something were wrong.

"I-It just d-doesn't w-work for me!" I stared at her.

"Why not?" She gulped. She said silent for a few moments.

"Just take it!" She tried to press it into my hand. I took it from her, but after the sudden grab, I didn't have time to say anything. I just stared into space, I couldn't control myself. What is wrong with me?

O O O

"CITTY!" I looked at her. I was outside now, there was a tree, and huge body of water. I looked around.

"Is this Hylia?!"

"Yeah, it is." I glanced at her.

"When did we get here?"

"Just now," I tried to look at my own self.

"What just happened to me?"

"Sorry… it's my fault…" I looked at her confused.

"Wha… how?! I don't even understand!" She sighed.

"It's nothing… I'm talking too much…"

"NO! What's going on!?" She looked down.

"I should've never have had touched that crystal." I had no words. How is it possible if she touches that crystal thing, she has no effect on it, but she says she should've never have had touched it! She began walking across the bridge at her slow pace.

"Huh! Where are you going!?" She made zero contact.

"I want you to meet me at Kakariko Village,"

"O-Okay… but …WAIT!" She stopped.

"Yeah?" Why did she not want to look at me…!

"What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" She stood there almost as if she was holding something back?

"Well… what actually am I going to call you? Am I going to be like, _hey girl_!" She turned around… FINALLY!

"My name is Mizuki…."

"Mizuki? I've never heard any name like that!"

"Well… your name Citty is quite odd,"

"Actually it's not!" She turned around, and continued her path.

"Whatever…" She left. I sighed, and turned around facing the tree towering over me.

"Mizuki… Mizuki… Mizuki… more like Misucky!" I laughed. I walked over to the edge of the little bit of land I was on to where The Water Temple was. It was right below me. "I need to get Rachael… but… how do I get down there!?" Maybe… she'll be smart enough to tell where I am! Doubt it… maybe she left! I'll go—what…

A girl wearing a Pikachu jacket, actual Pikachu ears and a tail, and yellow sneakers with black jeans. She had brown hair and green eyes. Startled, I fell in the water.

"Hi!" I came up from the water panting.

"WH-Who are you?!"

"Oh, you don't know me?"

"NO!" She looked sad suddenly.

"So… you haven't been to Termina yet?!"

"TERMINA'S CONNECTED TO THIS WORLD!"

"Of course! We're in the Zelda universe!"

"W-Wait… what from Termina allows you tell me who I am or you are?"

"Oh…" She began rummaging through her yellow Pika jacket, and pulled out the Mask of Truth! She placed it on her face. "THIS! Allowed me to tell who you are!"

"I thought… the Mask of Truth… only let you understand those… stones?"

"Well yeah, it does… but somehow I can tell everything about a person with this!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"So… who am I?"

"Your name is Juliana, or Citty. That's all it says. It has more information on actually people here in Hyrule." I wonder if that girl "Mizuki" is anywhere from Hyrule.

"Um… well… who are you?"

"Raven, well on here."

"Raven!"

"Yeah,"

"Really!" She nodded.

"MY DREAMS!" She smiled. I wanted to hug her, but the water somehow had a grip on me. "Wait… was that you earlier with the lightning?"

"You were there?"

"Yeah…"

"I was going a bit fast. It's sometimes uncontrollable."

"Is that your power? A Pikachu?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh… I'm just some kind of cat that can control water. I don't know if it's… a good combination… I have a weird fear of water because of it…"

"That sucks…"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"So… what are you trying to do? I saw you looking down in the water. Are you trying to get to the Water Temple?" I looked down at the Water Temple.

"Oh… well… I left somebody I met here down there. I'm sure they're still waiting for me!"

"Well…" I looked up at her, the sun stared down at me.

"Do you think your Fierce Deity mask would work?" She giggled a little.

"No… it only works for the person who received it."

"Aw man! What about the Zora mask?" She shook her head.

"It kind of is the same in its works"

"Damn…" My eyes looked down at the Water Temple again. "Well… I guess… I'll try to go down there with my wand, without dying."

"Y-You'll be okay right?"

"Yeah… I guess. I just have to hope the water comes out nicely, and I don't drown!" I smiled.

"I think… it's a bit risky! You sure… I should go get this person?"

"No…" I dove down, holding my breath, and my wand in my hand. My right hand covered my nose and mouth, so I didn't inhale water hopefully. My staff was tangled behind me to spray water moving me closer to the Water Temple. The stone that leveled me up, somehow had an effect on this. I felt… I was moving a bit faster? My air was being held well, but I had to get in there soon because this might… not hold as long.

There was one problem though. My fear of water that didn't make any sense, began to catch up to me… more. Even though I was a bit more skilled, that fear still had something on me.

Me, already inside the temple. I lost myself.

Thanks for reading,

Give me ideas, thoughts,

Questions, I DON'T KNOW!

EHHHHHHH!

MEOW!

THANK YOU!


End file.
